Le cadeau de dernière minute
by Marween
Summary: Quel cadeau offrir pour l'anniversaire de John ? C'est en se posant cette question que Sherlock va tomber sur l'évidence ... ou plutôt sur la première solution qui lui vient à l'esprit ! Si seulement il s'était donné la peine de mieux réfléchir, sa vie serait restée la même ! A présent il va devoir faire face à beaucoup de changements ! Rating T pour les allusions perverses ! OS


OS écrit pour l'anniversaire d'une amie. Il n'a jamais été publié et j'ai donc envie de le faire aujourd'hui ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

**L'anniversaire de John**

John. C'est l'anniversaire de John. Bien sur que je sais ce qui lui fera plaisir mais j'ai un doute sur tout ce que je fais. Je n'ai jamais douté un seul instant sur quoi que soit ! Pourquoi lorsqu'il s'agit de John je doute de tout ?

J'aurai du être heureux lorsque Mary et lui se sont séparés, mais j'étais triste pour lui. J'aurai du être heureux lorsqu'il est revenu à Baker Street mais encore une fois j'ai eu peur ... Sacré John ! Et le pire, c'est que tout le monde sait quoi lui offrir ! Tout le monde, excepté moi. Lestrade lui offre une bouteille de vin. Le cadeau classique et peu cher suggérant qu'il n'a pas autant d'imagination qu'il ne le pense. Molly lui offre des pulls. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas faire mieux ! Je hais ces horribles pull qu'il s'obstine à porter, sachant combien j'aime les lui déchirer lorsque que nous faisons l'amour. "Faire l'amour". Je déteste cette expression très niaise et trop romantique pour qualifier une relation telle que la nôtre, basée essentiellement sur l'adrénaline. Mais quand j'utilise le therme "baiser" il me tire la tronche et m'engueule en disant qu'il n'est pas un coup d'un soir, que nous sommes un couple et cetera ... C'est dans ces moments que j'aime le plaquer contre un mur et l'embrasser passionnément jusqu'à ce que l'air lui manque. Pensée parasite.

Mme Hudson lui a acheté une fameuse réserve de confiture (peu d'entre nous savent combien il aime plonger son doigt dedans lorsqu'il est contrarié). Est-ce que si je plongeais moi aussi mon "doigt" dedans il le lècherait ? Toujours des pensées parasites. Concentre-toi. Pense à Mycroft. Beurk. Il va lui offrir des boutons de manchette. Je le sens arriver de loin. Ou alors un genre de voyage loin de Londres, probablement pour qu'il profite du soleil et que je reste seul afin qu'il me donne une autre enquête puérile que je rénoverai en deux heures. Puis il recommencera avec ces menaces pour m'anoblir encore une fois. Ce qu'il est épuisant ... Plus de pensées parasitant ma réflexion. Je devrai peut-être penser à Mycroft la prochaine fois que je veux sauter mon Watson. Au moins il ne m'accusera plus d'être un animal en rut.

J'ai besoin de nicotine. Plus de nicotine. Ennui ? Nervosité ? Nervosité. Après tout je l'ai trouvé en ville. Il m'est tombé dessus, comme ça ! Est-ce qu'il appréciera ? Je pense que oui. Mais j'ai peur. Il n'aura jamais d'enfants. Pas un seul tant qu'il reste avec moi. Je sais qu'il en veut même si il dit que ça ne le dérange pas. Je pourrais faire des efforts et accepter l'adoption. Pour que Mycroft me trouve attachant avec mon "élevage de poissons rouges" ? Non merci. Qu'il retourne faire son régime !

John. John est dans l'entrée. Je regarde la boîte sur la table de salon et maintenant je ressens la peur. La peur qu'il soit déçu et qu'il ne comprenne pas. Je n'ai jamais hésité mais aujourd'hui je le fais parce que c'est un grand pas métaphoriquement pour moi. Après tout, c'est un cadeau avec lequel je vivrai dorénavant, qui fera partie de mon quotidien à partir du moment où il l'ouvrira. Il me parle mais je ne réponds pas. Il s'arrête, remarque mon état et voit ce que je fixe désespérément. J'espère au moins qu'après ce sacrifice que je suis en train de faire, cela se terminera au lit ! Et jusque demain dans l'après-midi. S'il le faut je pourrai toujours le violer. Ce n'est pas comme-ci ça le dérangeait de toutes façons.

"**Est-ce que c'est pour moi ?**" Me demande-t-il. Je lui réponds la seule chose qui me traverse à l'esprit. Maintenant je ne peux plus reculer. Les jeux sont faits.

"**Joyeux anniversaire John.**" Il me regarde incrédule, comme-ci un alien était apparu sur mon front. Quoi ? Il est étonné ? Je ne suis pas un sans cœur ! Je suis sociopathe de haut niveau, ça ne m'empêche pas de faire des cadeaux aux gens que je supporte ... que j'estime. Bon d'accord, que j'apprécie voir que j'aime, quand une tradition stupide veut qu'on leur offre des cadeaux pour les aider à accepter le fait qu'ils vieillissent ! Je suis vexé.

"**Tu m'as acheté un cadeau ?**"

"**Le terme exact serait "trouvé" et non "acheté". Mais oui John, je t'offre un cadeau. Est-ce que c'est si impressionnant que ça ?**"

**"Je ne répondrai pas à cette question, Lord sociopathe !"** Touché.

**"Tu devrais l'ouvrir. Il va étouffer."**

Un nouveau regard incrédule. Pas très original. Il pousse les pans de la boîte en carton déposée sur la table basse. Je rêve où il pleure ? Il pleure. Disons plutôt qu'il va pleurer. Il retire le cadeau de sa boîte ...

**"Sherlock ! Il est magnifique ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas ..."**

**"Je l'ai rencontré ce matin. Je pensais que ça te ferai plaisir"**

**"Je ne pensais pas que tu serais d'accord pour avoir un "gay-bébé" ! Sherlock ! Si tu savais comment je suis heureux !"** Et le voilà en train de faire des câlins et des papouilles et toutes autres sortes d'inepties que l'on peut faire lorsque l'on tient un petit bulldog anglais entre les bras.

**"Tu lui as donné un nom ?"**

**"Ne rêve pas trop John."**

Au moins j'ai tapé dans le mille. Un "gay-bébé". On ne pouvait pas trouver pire pour appeler un chiot adopté par un couple homosexuel.

**"Dans ce cas je vais l'appeler ... Gladstone !"**

**"C'est insultant."**

**"Il le mérite !"**

**"Je parlais pour la bestiole que tu as dans les mains"**

Bon. Je crois que je peux réclamer ma récompense maintenant. Ça risque de ne pas être facile.

Il vient d'ignorer délibérément mon regard séducteur, ma langue sur mes lèvres ! Il me faut une autre approche. Je passe mes mains sur hanches en lui mordillant le coup tendrement, comme il aime ...

**"Sherlock arrête ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il est affamé ? Il faut lui acheter de quoi manger, et puis une gamelle, une laisse pour le promener, et une gamelle aussi pour qu'il puisse boire et ..."**

Ce sale petit monstre vient juste d'arriver et il me gâche déjà la vie ! En plus ça ne sert à rien à animal ...

Je n'ai plus qu'à penser à Mycroft maintenant ...

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu et surtout: n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Il n'y a que comme ça qu'on peut progresser !

Bisous les choux et à vos reviews !


End file.
